User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Kushala Daora(4th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter 2 and also the 3rd most popular Flagship Monster in the series, Kushala Daora! Alongside Kushala Daora, we look at one of the three offline final bosses of MH4U, and considered to be one of the hardest monsters in the game, Rusted Kushala Daora! In-Game Description Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Equipment |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |} Interesting Facts About Kushala Daora and Rusted Kushala Daora *Out of most Elder Dragons research for Kushala Daora is still progressing and they are still learning more about it. They are also discovering new things about them though there is still some mystery behind them. *It gets its title from its meta scales and its outer shell is black do to a reaction the oxygen in the air. *Kushala Daora has some of the largest wings out of any of the smaller Elder Dragons. *The Kushala Daora found in Dondruma are actually larger than the Kushala Daoras found in Val Habar. They are both also different from each other, this suggest they could be Subspecies of each other. *Kushala Daora's flying skills are better then the Rathalos' flying skills. *Kushala Daora can destroy whole forests or regions with their powerful storms. These storms include blizzards and hurricanes. Its unknown how it controls the storms though. *It uses a special organ to produce its famous wind barrier and it seems to be close to its head. When hit with poison, its organ will be weak and its shield will disappear for a short period of time while fighting the toxins. *Kushala Daora can shoot powerful wind at enemies that enough to destroy some of the strongest ore. **Strangely, Val Habar's Kushalas are able to breath ice at enemies, even when not in cold enviroments. *They prefer to attack enemies from a distance instead of getting up close to them, which their weapons include their tail and claws. *The HC Kushala Daora found in Frontier are old individuals. *Kushala Daora shed constantly each year. *Most Rusted Kushala Daora are a lot more dangerous than a normal Kushala Daora. *Rusted Kushala Daoras may actually go to towns to shed in peace without having to worry about predators. They will also go to areas with little threats to shed their skin. *Their roars are different from a normal ones due to its skin rusting. *It has been considered from the rusting on certain Kushalas skin, that there are several subspecies of Kushala Daora such as Garuba Daora. *Rusted Kushala Daora may actually also use their rusted skin as weapon against their enemies. *Kushala Daora scales can be mined in the Towers and Great Forest. *Their scales have a small amount of frost on them after staying in the elements at night. Their scales are very hard and strong like steel. *Its wings have strong plates on them. *The claws are said to be covered by cold air. *Its tail is quite thin compared to other Elder Dragons. *Do to repeated shedding/molting through out their life, their shell is very tough. Kushala Daora's and Rusted Kushala Daora's BGMs Videos Honorable Mentions I really couldn't help myself but to mention the HC Kushala Daora, along with the HC Rusted Kushala Daora, and one of the known Kushala Daora subspecies, Garuba Daora! Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs